


Impatience

by overwhelmingly_awesome



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strength Kink, Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwhelmingly_awesome/pseuds/overwhelmingly_awesome
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go out for dinner at a new restaurant, and Crowley finds a less-than-innocent way to pass the time. Once they get home, Aziraphale teaches him a much needed lesson in patience.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 290
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> I usually try and pretend that there's plot present, but this is mostly porn. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Crowley tapped his fingers against the steering wheel of the Bentley, waiting.

He'd proposed the idea of going out for dinner over the phone, and he'd been met with a delighted affirmation, and an agreed upon arrival at seven o'clock. Crowley had arrived punctually, and had now been waiting outside of the bookshop for over ten minutes. 

A small peek into the window of the bookshop allowed him to see the outline of the angel, along with that of a human, across from one another at the front desk. The man had entered the double doors into the shop only a moment before Crowley had arrived, with a bustle in his step, and a package under his arm. 

Crowley had no idea what the package contained, but he knew that it was important enough to warrant a delay of their dinner plans, which Aziraphale tended to avoid at all costs. 

Before Crowley could leave the car, with the intention of frightening the man off to never return to A. Z. Fell and Co's ever again, he was met with the sight of Aziraphale pushing open the door, with a sweeping hand gesture that politely directed the man onto the street. The pair parted with a smile, the man's arms now free from the package. 

Aziraphale locked up the store quickly, before giddily throwing open the door to the car, and settling into the seat. 

"Well!" He said, with a pleasant huff. "That was certainly quite fascinating." He looked towards the demon. "Sorry for the wait, but now I have _quite_ the story to tell you once we get to the restaurant." 

Crowley smiled, reassuring the angel that ten minutes wasn't all that long in the grand scheme of things, before launching out onto the street. 

After a very short (but very exciting) drive, they found themselves in front of the restaurant. It was a new Italian place, with food that Aziraphale had been _dying_ to try. His eyes had lit up the first time he'd described it, and Crowley had eagerly awaited the opportunity to take him. 

The entire place had an old fashioned feel to it, from the lights out front to the paintings inside. A few chandeliers lit up the establishment, which appeared much fancier than he had anticipated. From the wrinkle free white tablecloths to the sparkling silverware, Crowley felt pleased that both of the man-shaped-beings tended to dress more formally than the average person. 

The hostess greeted them both fondly, and led them to a table near the corner. Aziraphale sat across from his husband, opening the menu carefully, as he began to search for his meal. 

Crowley ordered wine for the both of them, before turning his attention to the angel in front of him, smiling. 

He waited for him to close the menu, before starting up a conversation.

"So," he said casually, "tell me about your mysterious package." 

Aziraphale grinned, folding his hands in front of him as he spoke. 

"It's an old book-" he began, before Crowley cut him off with a small laugh. 

" _Really?_ " He said, his voice thick with sarcasm. The wit of his tone was undercut with a soft brush of his hand, fondly running over top of his husband's. His fingers traced over the back of his knuckles, up to the gold band on his ring finger. 

"Oh hush," Aziraphale chuckled. He collected himself, before continuing. "It's an old bible, to be precise. The whole thing is an awful misprint, so much so that I think it was simply done on purpose, as a joke or something, to give to someone who simply couldn't tell the difference between this and a real bible."

"Oh?" Crowley prompted, turning Aziraphale's hand over gently, where he could run his fingers up his palm, up to the delicate skin of his wrist. 

Aziraphale smiled. "Indeed. The front cover is the best part." Crowley raised an eyebrow. "The Holy _Bibble._ " 

Crowley snorted. 

They were met quickly by the server, who brought a bottle of wine much older than the boy himself. Crowley watched fondly as Aziraphale gave him their order, until Aziraphale pulled his hand away from under Crowley's touch. He frowned slightly. 

Aziraphale hadn't done it on purpose, he'd simply wanted to point out a dish on the menu, but Crowley decided to take it as a direct offence. In retaliation, of course, he'd decided to toe off his right shoe, and tuck his foot up under the hem of Aziraphale's pant leg. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat, before thanking the waiter, who took both of the menus gratefully. As soon as he was out of sight, Crowley pulled his foot away from his husband, who was now shooting him an exasperated look. 

"Was that _really_ necessary, my love?" Aziraphale asked, putting his hand back down upon the table. Crowley met it quickly, interlacing his fingers with the angel's and brushing his thumb over the back of his hand. 

"I don't know what you mean, angel," he said fondly, before taking a sip of his wine. 

Aziraphale continued to talk about the new addition to his collection, before the waiter returned with their food, a small bowl of a soup that Crowley didn't recognize. Aziraphale marvelled at the presentation for a few moments, before digging in. 

Crowley watched in adoration as the angel enjoyed the appetizer, bringing spoonful after spoonful into his mouth, humming contentedly. Each soft sip from the spoon made Crowley sink back into his chair, his shades hiding his gaze of affection. 

Soon, the spoon met an empty bowl, and the server returned with the next portion of food. Aziraphale made some pleasant small talk with the waiter - John, apparently - and Crowley found himself displeased at the lack of soft hums from the angel, that would have accompanied forkfuls of the pasta in front of him. 

Crowley's foot began to wander once more, brushing up against the curve of the angel's calf, to the inside of his knee. The angel coughed once more, his face reddening, as he thanked the waiter, who finally disappeared into the crowd of tables. 

Aziraphale turned back sharply towards Crowley, who was once again, nonchalantly sipping his wine, his foot tucked back away from the angel. 

Aziraphale sighed, before marvelling once more at the pasta in front of him. Each long twirl of his fork met his soft lips, and Crowley simply watched over the rim of his wine glass. He found himself shifting in his trousers after one particularly indulgent moan from the angel, accompanied by dabbing of his napkin against his lips, slightly reddened from the wine. 

Crowley thought briefly of replacing the fork with his tongue, before the waiter returned for the final course with a tray of desserts. 

Aziraphale took his time looking over the selection, and though Crowley didn't find himself as impatient as he had been in the last few interactions with the waiter, he'd found himself much more _affected_ than his companion, which needed to swiftly be resolved. He leaned back against his chair casually, before tucking his foot up against the inside of Aziraphale's thigh. 

He gasped softly, blushing, which Crowley took as a sign to continue. The angel shifted in his seat, and Crowley pulled away momentarily, letting the angel look at the dessert tray in peace, before firmly pressing his foot against his husband's groin. Aziraphale let out a low moan, which he was skillfully able to turn into a thoughtful hum, before quickly picking a chocolate cake, and sending the waiter away. 

He turned to Crowley, his face pink. 

"Cr _owley,_ " he said, his voice almost a whisper. 

"What?" The demon smirked, pulling his foot away from him. 

"You know _exactly_ what, my dear." He straightened up, with an odd look on his face, before it settled to something neutral. He turned back to his cake, before taking a small bite. Crowley returned back to slouching against the chair, hoping he hadn't annoyed Aziraphale too badly, while remaining firmly satisfied by his reaction.

After a few tantalizing bites of the chocolate cake, which was stacked up obscenely, Crowley felt a brush against his calf. He shot up quickly, looking at the angel, who was innocently enjoying his dessert. 

Crowley felt the brush continue up his calf, to his thigh, finally meeting his groin. Aziraphale's foot - and at this point, it was clearly Aziraphale's foot - pressed down against Crowley, who bit his lip to keep from letting out any noise. Unlike Crowley, Aziraphale didn't pull away. He continued to eat the cake, letting his tongue run indecently over the fork, before redoubling his efforts, and rocking his foot steadily against Crowley's hardening arousal. The demon had been half hard since the start of dinner, but he was now almost fully hard, each bite of the cake accompanied by a steady press against him. 

Aziraphale looked at him smugly, as the demon clung onto the table cloth, one fist in front of his mouth to stifle any moans.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Aziraphale finished the cake. He pulled his foot away from the aching demon, and tucked it back into his shoe. 

Before Crowley could say anything, Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and Crowley found himself pressed up against a familiar wall, at the entrance of Aziraphale's flat above the bookshop. Aziraphale's chest was pressed up against his, his face only millimeters away. 

"Dining and dashing angel?" He laughed breathlessly, "Tsk, not your sty-" he cut himself off with a groan, as Aziraphale lodged his thigh between Crowley's legs, pressing him up into the wall. 

Aziraphale smiled. "I paid the bill darling, and before you ask, your precious car is parked outside." He pressed his hands into Crowley's shoulders, pressing him up against the flat expanse of the wall, the three points of contact nearly holding him up off of his feet. 

Aziraphale's mouth was only a few millimeters from Crowley's, as he began to talk. 

"It appears, my dear, that you have a problem with patience." 

Crowley tried incredibly hard not to prove him right, fighting off the urge to close the distance between them, to tug on the lips he'd watched so closely during their meal. 

"I suppose that's alright, in the right setting, but in public?" He clicked his tongue. "Terrible manners, dearest." He released the demon's shoulders momentarily, to carefully pull off this jacket, tossing it onto the floor. Crowley stayed silent. 

His hands wandered up Crowley's hips, catching on the fabric of the shirt beneath his palms. He began to pull it up, his mouth moving ever so slightly to nudge just under the spot where Crowley's ear met the line of his jaw. The demon could feel his hot breath against his skin, until the angel pulled away, to finally tug off the shirt, along with his tie. 

He quickly returned to the soft spot of Crowley's throat, once again pressing the demon against the wall, his thigh rolling once against the line of the demon's cock through his trousers. 

His lips moved gently, softly tickling the sensitive skin of his neck, as he continued. "Teasing me in front of the waiter?" He shook his head, the soft skin of his nose against Crowley's jaw. "You _little…_ " he drifted, searching for the right word. 

" _Demon,_ " Crowley finally spoke, his hands drifting to his husband's waist. "And what can I say, I like watching you enjoy yourself." He started to grind himself down against the angel's thigh, the friction setting off little bursts of pleasure, as he felt his companion's own erection, trapped beneath his trousers. 

Aziraphale laughed breathlessly, his hands tracing up Crowley's now bare stomach. " _You_ certainly enjoyed yourself, dear." Crowley felt him lick his lips, his mouth so close to the demon's throat that he could feel the softness of the angel's tongue. "And I suppose demon _is_ the right word, _however,_ " Crowley felt lips trace over his pulse point, followed by a soft nip of teeth against skin, "I do think that I should teach you how to _behave_."

Crowley paused his movements, watching the stillness of Aziraphale's eyes. The angel had him pinned against the wall, and despite Crowley's urge to try and either tilt his head up to meet his lips, or pull off the jacket and the rest of the clothes hiding Aziraphale's skin from him, he stayed still. 

Aziraphale pulled away, and Crowley bit back a low whine. 

He turned away from the demon, who still found himself pressed up against the wall, his head tilted backwards in frustration. 

"Follow me, dear," the angel called out behind him, and Crowley obeyed. 

They both entered the bedroom, and Crowley felt his heart beat faster. 

Aziraphale walked quickly over to the opposite side of the bed, carefully taking off his jacket and setting it atop of a dresser next to him. Crowley hesitantly approached the bed, watching as the angel in front of him began to roll up his sleeves, cuffing them just before his elbows. Crowley swallowed. 

Aziraphale, his fingers still fiddling with his cuff, nodded to the bed. "Take off your trousers, then get on." 

Crowley looked stunned for a moment, before complying hastily. In moments he was sitting on the mattress, naked and facing Aziraphale, who still wore everything other than his jacket and his shoes. Crowley found himself waiting for another instruction.

Aziraphale looked at him, uncertain for a moment, before giving him a _come here_ gesture with his finger. Crowley crawled up to him, kneeling only inches away from the angel. 

Aziraphale cupped his jaw in his hands, guiding him up for a kiss. Crowley groaned in relief, clinging to the angel as he finally allowed Crowley to pull him in desperately. He tried to run his hands towards the angel's waistband, but his wrists were quickly gripped, and set atop the angel's shoulders. Aziraphale's eyes met his, with a silent _stay put._

The angel's hands quickly migrated lower, with feather-light touches running down the demon's chest, down to his hips. Crowley shivered with every brush of his fingers, gasping as the angel's hands finally grasped his hips, pulling him flush with the angel's front. He wrapped his arms tighter around the angel, his mouth opening with a moan as Aziraphale tugged on his bottom lip. 

He moaned as he felt his skin pressed up against the soft fabric of Aziraphale's waistcoat. The angel's strong hands wandered lower once more, down to Crowley's ass, pulling him close enough to grind their hips together. Crowley chased after the touch, rolling his hips against the angel steady enough to feel his legs nearly give out, trying desperately to seek out his pleasure. 

" _Angel,_ " Crowley found himself gasping, as Aziraphale pushed him gently onto the mattress, following him closely. The angel's hands bracketed his head, and Crowley's breath came quicker as he met the angel's darkened eyes. 

Aziraphale's lips migrated downwards, trailing along the line of Crowley's neck with sucking kisses. Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel's soft middle, along with a spindly leg around a sturdy thigh, until suddenly, the demon felt a hand at the center of his chest, shoving him back against the mattress. 

Crowley let out an embarrassingly loud moan, as he felt the fingers climb steadily up his neck, not pushing him down with any sort of force, just simply keeping him still. 

"Is this alright?" Aziraphale breathed, and Crowley nodded sharply. Aziraphale's hands wandered down the demon's sides, before tugging his thighs upwards. Aziraphale held the demon up with one arm, as his other hand slid behind his lover, his fingers circling softly around the tight ring of muscle. 

Crowley groaned as he applied just a little bit of pressure, his arousal pressed up against Aziraphale's sturdy thigh. 

"You want me to take you, just like this?" He panted, using his leverage on Crowley's legs to grind him up against his clothed erection. Crowley moaned, nodding and gasping along with the motion.

" _Please,_ " Crowley all but cried out, unsure of whether to chase after the friction on his front, or the pressure against his rim. 

Suddenly, the angel pulled away, Crowley chasing after him. 

Aziraphale sat back on his heels, steadying his breathing. 

" _Angel_ , what-" Crowley began, nearly falling forward in front of the angel, his body crying out after the touch. He gasped for air that he didn't need, staring at his lover in front of him.

"Open yourself," Aziraphale said, aiming for stern, but landing on breathless. "I want to watch." 

Crowley licked his lips once, before sitting up on his spread knees, reaching behind him with miraculously slick fingers. He opened himself gently at first, with one finger, then two, slowly spreading himself open. He fought to keep his eyes on the angel in front of him, who seemed to be enjoying Crowley's movements as much as he was. The angel's erection was pressed up tightly against his trousers, and Crowley watched with wide eyes as he pressed his palm against it. 

Crowley fell forwards slightly, bracing himself on his forearm as the other hand continued pressing into him. He bit back a moan as he found his prostate, fighting the urge to bring himself off like this, quickly and roughly in front of the angel, to finally relieve some of the tension. His cock hung stiffly downwards, aching for touch, and though he could feasibly reach down to stroke it, he felt Aziraphale's gaze upon him, and he hadn't been given permission.

He gasped once more, groaning as he pressed a third finger into himself. 

Aziraphale let out a groan, before pulling Crowley closer to him.

"Get on your hands and knees, darling," he said, his voice hoarse. 

Crowley obeyed quickly, kneeling down with his back to the angel, before falling forwards onto his hands, arching his back to raise his hips.

Aziraphale ran his hand slowly up the expanse of Crowley's back, landing between his shoulder blades. With a sharp push, he shoved Crowley down against the bed, his heaving chest against the mattress. His arms landed out in front of him, bent uselessly above his head. Aziraphale pulled the pillow out from under the demon's head, and tucked it under his canted hips. 

He pulled the hand away from Crowley's back. 

" _Stay,_ " he ordered, and Crowley felt his cock twitch against the pillow. If not for the command, he'd have rutted up against the soft foam, seeking any sort of release, but instead, he let out a soft groan, and stayed put. 

" _Angel_ ," he whined, feeling Aziraphale's eyes roam over his exposed body. It wasn't anything Aziraphale hadn't seen before (hadn't touched, hadn't _tasted),_ but that didn't keep Crowley's breath from hitching as his lover let out a deep moan of approval from behind him. 

"You're so _pretty_ like this," he muttered, and Crowley felt the bed sink slightly behind him as the angel crawled closer. "Bared out all nicely, just for me." 

Crowley ached. " _Angel, please,_ " he gasped. He couldn't see him, his vision limited to the stretch of mattress ahead of his eyes, but he knew how close Aziraphale was to him, only a breath away from the contact that he so sorely needed. 

" _Mmm_ ," Aziraphale hummed, his voice low and rumbling in his chest. "That's lovely, my dear. The sound of you _begging_." 

Crowley gasped once more for air. Aziraphale often took more control in the bedroom, but this was _different_. The sound of his voice, the commands... it was all new to them, but Crowley never wanted it to end. 

" _Please, Aziraphale,_ " Crowley groaned, his fists tightening in the bedsheets. He shifted his hips slightly, pushing himself back towards the angel. He hoped he wouldn't be punished for the movement, but also, _Satan_ did he want to be punished for it. He had no idea what that meant, but he _wanted._

"Please _what_ , dear boy?" Aziraphale said, his voice perfectly steady. Crowley bit back another moan. 

"Touch me, _fuck_ me _, anything_ angel, just-" he caught his breath, " _please. Please, Aziraphale."_

Crowley finally heard the angel groan behind him, showing his hand. " _Fuck,_ " Aziraphale breathed. He wanted to reach out and touch as much as the demon wanted to be touched, but as Crowley was coming to realize, this was the angel's payback for his behaviour in the restaurant.

Crowley felt the bed shift once more as Aziraphale stood up off of it. Crowley whined.

"No." 

Crowley shut his eyes tightly. He heard the creak of the floorboards behind him, and the sound of the angel sitting back into the leather chair in the corner of the room. He arched his back, trying to relieve the tension in his body, both from the position and the withdrawal of Aziraphale's touch. 

"No," Aziraphale repeated, thoughtfully. "You're going to stay right there, and I'm going to sit here, and watch." He paused for a moment. "You are going to _wait_."

Crowley let out a pitiful noise from the back of his throat. For a moment, Aziraphale was silent, and Crowley swallowed, trying to think of what he could be doing. He couldn't turn back to face the angel, and the room was quiet, save for the sounds of their heavy breathing. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of a zipper, slowly coming undone. 

Crowley gasped almost in time with Aziraphale, as he heard the sound of shifting fabric. The angel was tugging open his trousers, freeing the cock that Crowley had felt pressed up against his thigh only moments ago. Had it really been so recently? He felt as if he'd been still for hours. 

Aziraphale gave a low moan, along with the creak of the leather behind him. Crowley could picture him, stroking himself, his soft fist encircling the head of his cock. He always started slow, with soft, lighter touches, before picking up the pace. Ever the hedonist, he tended to drag it out as long as possible. Crowley had watched him touch himself before, when he'd been given a chance to touch himself in time with his husband, but now, he could only imagine the angel behind him, his hands far from where he needed to find his own release. The demon could hear the sound of skin against skin, slightly slick with what Crowley assumed was a small miracle. 

" _Crowley,_ " Aziraphale said, his voice barely a whisper. Crowley wriggled slightly, trying to find some sort of friction without alerting Aziraphale. He heard the soft gasps of his lover behind him, the low groans of pleasure as he heard the pace pick up, the chair softly creaking along with what Crowley imagined to be slow rolls of the angel's hips, up into his fist. He could picture Aziraphale, his face flushed with pleasure, thrown back against the chair. Maybe he'd undone his bowtie, a few buttons at the top of his neck, where Crowley could tuck his nose, his lips, before licking a soft stripe up to his jaw. 

Aziraphale moaned. " _Oh- Crowley."_

Crowley whined in desperation. "Aziraphale. _Aziraphale_ . _Please._ " He fought the urge to throw himself off of the bed, and into the angel's lap. " _Please._ I'm sorry. Let me touch you. Touch me. _Fuck. Angel."_

Aziraphale let out another moan, higher in octave, and the sound of his fist pumping his cock grew faster. Crowley knew the tells off by heart, the pace. Aziraphale was getting closer. The thought of Aziraphale coming without him, spilling across his lap without Crowley even being able to _watch_ made the demon cry out. 

" _Aziraphale,_ " he gasped. " _Angel._ Let me touch you. I know how to touch you, _please, let me._ " With the angel nearing completion, he found himself able to rut up against the pillow, thrusting down onto the bed, without Aziraphale's notice. He still kept every movement shallow, to avoid losing the position too much. " _Angel,_ I-I could suck you off. You could come in my mouth, _angel_ , you could fuck my mouth, _anything, angel,_ just _please,_ let me touch you." 

Aziraphale moaned, before slowing his pace. Had he come? Aziraphale didn't moan like that when he came. He didn't come without the little jerks of his hips that would have made the leather creak underneath him, or without a stuttering gasp. Crowley stilled, lifting his hips once more into position. If Aziraphale had stopped, he would notice Crowley's slip up. Crowley had been delighted at the thought of punishment only moments before, but if the punishment came in the form of being unable to touch his husband? He wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

"Angel?" He said softly, before staying as silent as possible. He heard the creaking of the leather chair as Aziraphale stood up, and the sound of his trousers and belt hitting the floor. 

Suddenly Crowley was shocked by a warm hand, running up his side, gripping him and pulling him back slightly. He shivered as the other hand followed, still slightly slick from only a moment ago.

Aziraphale's nails dug into his thin hips, before letting him go. One hand traced down to his thigh, pulling his legs open wider, while the other traced up to the back of his neck. 

He felt Aziraphale lean down across his back, his breath warm just behind Crowley's ear. 

"Are you ready for me, my love?" He whispered, his touch surprisingly gentle as his fingers carded through his hair, still gently pressing him down into the mattress. 

Crowley nodded vigorously. He barely had time to register the shift in grip on his neck as Aziraphale pulled his other hand away from his thigh, using it instead to guide his cock into Crowley, _hard._

Crowley cried out as he felt Aziraphale finally thrust into him, quickly and brutally, each punch of his hips pushing Crowley forwards. His hands sought out their bearings, but after a few moments, he could only collapse against the bed, Aziraphale holding his hips up for him. Aziraphale was rougher than any time that the demon could ever remember, however, his memory wasn't working at its full capacity at the moment, all thought fucked out of him hard enough to only leave stars in their wake. He felt the drag of Aziraphale inside him, sending shooting sparks of pleasure throughout his body, the warmth in his belly pooling quickly. 

His mouth was on autopilot, a steady stream of _yes,_ _fuck, angel,_ and _harder_ spilling out of his mouth as Aziraphale's hand on his neck slid up into his hair. The angel took it in his fist quickly, using it to pull Crowley up slightly off of the mattress, before his other hand slid around the demon's front, holding him up against his chest. 

The shift in angle had Crowley all but screaming out, thanking Somebody that Aziraphale's flat had no neighbors. Aziraphale pressed open mouthed kisses along the curve of his neck, pistoning into his husband. He fucked him like this, for what felt like hours, each movement setting off each nerve inside of the demon, who suddenly felt the steady wetness of tears rolling down his face. 

" _Is this what you wanted, my pretty demon?"_ Aziraphale breathed, before groaning, and impossibly increasing the pace of his thrusts. 

Crowley couldn't respond, too lost in the pleasure, each thrust landing at the perfect angle to leave his legs unable to hold him up. Crowley knew how sore he'd be in the morning, and felt himself keen at the thought of feeling the evidence of their lovemaking days later. 

Aziraphale's hips stuttered, and Crowley could feel him panting against the back of his neck. " _Crowley, my love, I'm-_ " 

Crowley threw his hips backwards, tightening around the angel as he clutched onto him, coming with a low groan, deep inside the demon. 

Crowley cried out at the feeling, his own body finally giving out, as coming untouched alongside his husband, across the pillow beneath him. It lasted for a few moments, the sensation lighting up his entire body. Finally, he collapsed against the bed. 

Aziraphale slipped out of him, pulling away slightly. The demon curled up for a moment, panting, while trying to steady the jerks of his hips. For a moment he felt his heart clench, shutting his eyes tightly against the onslaught of sensations still lighting up every nerve of his body. 

His legs were still trembling as Aziraphale gently rolled him onto his back. The angel pressed a few soft kisses against Crowley's lips, and on the center of his chest, where his heart still beat wildly. 

Aziraphale snuck out softly to the bathroom, where he returned with a warm, damp towel, which he used to gently clean his lover. 

"Crowley?" He said softly, laying out beside him. "Are you alright, my love?" He ran a soft finger down the side of Crowley's face, tucking his hair behind his ear. 

Crowley turned to face his husband, noting the soreness both between his legs, and along the muscles in his thighs and abdomen. He'd finally caught his breath, and the afterglow washed over him.

" _Fuck, Aziraphale,_ " he breathed. He felt thoroughly fucked. "I think you broke me." 

Aziraphale chuckled softly. "Well, I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." 

Crowley groaned, before gently rolling to curl up against Aziraphale's side, resting his arm and head atop his chest. He noted that the angel had finally taken off that bloody waistcoat, along with the rest of the clothes he'd so stubbornly refused to remove. 

"That was incredible, angel." He pressed soft kisses where he could reach without moving too much. 

"Mmm," Aziraphale smiled, "that's good to hear. Did you learn your lesson?" 

Crowley laughed. "Oh definitely, angel." He softly ran his fingers along Aziraphale's chest. " _Continue to tease Aziraphale at the dinner table. It results in a mindblowing fucking, complete with an orgasm so spectacular that you can for a moment, taste sound."_

Aziraphale laughed. He pressed a soft kiss to Crowley's forehead. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, darling. Perhaps we could do something like it again, hmmm?" 

Crowley nodded. "Oh absolutely, angel. Just give me like, a week to get control back in my legs, then you can take it all away again." 

"Sounds like a plan, dearest." 

Crowley felt his eyelids grow heavy. He felt the warmth of Aziraphale's chest for a moment, before tugging one of his soft blankets up to cover them both. 

He looked up at the angel, but before he could ask, he felt a soft kiss against his forehead. 

"Go to sleep, dearest. I'll be here when you wake up." 

Crowley smiled, then drifted off to sleep, dreaming of chocolate cake, and a certain handsome angel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk to me on tumblr at writing-mostly-probably! 
> 
> Also, if anyone ever feels like creating something based off of anything I've written, I would lose my mind in the best possible way. Please don't copy what I've written to another site without my permission, but feel free to do any art, writing, pod fics, or anything else you can think of if you're feeling it!


End file.
